


Long Time To Heal

by curlysupergirl



Series: Alone [3]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF, Sauli Koskinen - Fandom, Tommy Ratliff (Musician), brad bell - Fandom
Genre: Depression, M/M, Multi, Poetry, Sad, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlysupergirl/pseuds/curlysupergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is in pain. How long before he can move on?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Time To Heal

Adam was mourning. He couldn’t concentrate, couldn’t eat, sleep, hell, even breathing got hard sometimes. He was totally lost. If he could ever be compared to a vampire, now was the time. He had dark circles under his ice blue eyes, with pale skin from his long stint inside, contrasted by the dark hair, styled into an impeccable coif.  He barely wore any make-up, save for the smoky grey and black shades around his eyes. To anyone who didn’t know of his loss, he looked gorgeous, almost other worldly in his beauty. Months without eating properly had left him skinny to the point of unhealthiness but still he carried his lanky frame well. This was his new image. This was what he looked like to the outside world. He was a brooding rock star, and no one would ever guess at the pain that wracked him being every moment of the day, and every night, when he shrieked out his pain on stage. 

 

 **Long Time to Heal**

 **  
**

How long does it take to heal,

After your heart’s been ripped out?

How many times are the stitches broken,

When you see how much is missing from your life?

How much time passes,

Until you no longer feel empty?

How many kind words are spoken,

That give you no consolation?

 

How many people pass,

Whose faces are an unrecognizable blur?

How many voices call out,

But never reach your ears?

How many times does your scream,

Never leave your lips?

How many years,

Until I ever feel whole?


End file.
